1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to personal watercraft and, more particularly, to a personal watercraft that is convertible for stand-up type riding and seated type riding.
2. Background Art
Personal watercraft (hereinafter PWC) have become commonplace in the nautical industry. The PWC consists of a versatile vehicle, that is used for touring and as a nautical sport vehicle. In the touring use, the PWC comprises seating such that the rider is seated in riding the PWC. The rider of such a PWC may be in a straddle position, or in a karting position.
When used as a nautical sport vehicle, the PWC comprises a standing surface on its deck, whereupon the rider stands or kneels to ride the PWC. This type of PWC appeals to a different type of rider than a typical seated-type PWC in which the rider may travel over longer distances more comfortably, as this type of PWC involves a more sporty style of riding. The stand-up type of PWC is less stable than the seated-type PWC as the rider can freely move around on the stand-up PWC or adopt various standing stances, and thus causes a change the center of gravity of the stand-up PWC.
Unfortunately, if a person enjoys operating more than one type of PWC, he/she must physically use more than one PWC to get the full experience that PWCs can offer. Moreover, if more than one person operates the same PWC, the riding style is limited to the type of PWC available.
Therefore, there is a need for a single PWC that gives the rider an option on the style of riding he or she wants to use at any given outing. Such type of PWC should also be configured to allow a rapid change in riding configuration, such that the rider may change riding styles off shore if desired. Therefore, there is a need for PWCs having components for a change in riding configuration (e.g., seat) stored within the PWCs.